


Don't Leave

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [12]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuddle time with byun baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Your cute but annoying boyfriend doesn't want you to leave for work.





	Don't Leave

It was always hard parting from your boyfriend, he was persistent and wanting just one more hug or kiss, this process usually lasted an hour or so but became even more so when he had to leave for a business trip with his company.

“I really need to go,” you whine “It's late and I have work tomorrow!” 

“you don't need to leave so soon," he whispers as he nuzzles his face deeper into your neck, his arms surrounding you, tightening. 

“Baekhyun, please.” you yawn, stretching your arms that surrounded him.

“Can’t you just stay here tonight, call in tomorrow so I can see you for a little longer, I am going to miss you.” 

A small smile fell onto your lips as you ran your fingers through his hair, “you make it sound like you don’t see me on a daily basis, it's just a few days Baekhyun.”

“A few days too long if you ask me,” he groans as he leans back, looking you in the eyes “I just love you and I want to be with you all the time okay,”

“You are too soft for me,” you laugh as you reach on your tip toes and kiss his nose “You sound like you are my fiancee or something.”

“Well actually-”

“Baekhyun!” you smack his arm playfull earning a chuckle from him, clearly amused at the rush of warmth rising I your cheeks at his statement. 

“Kidding, kidding!” he smiles wide as he pokes your nose before his hand grazed your red cheeks “please stay here tonight.”

Sighing heavy you close your eyes as you lean into his touch, “Fine, I guess I can stay, but I'm not calling in this time.”

Yelping your eyes open to see yourself being carried towards the couch, a pair of arms caring you.

Needless to say, you didn’t end up going to work the next day either.


End file.
